


Broken

by NightshadeDawn



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: A poem based off of LuckE1's "A Place to Rest".





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckE1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckE1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Place to Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108530) by [LuckE1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckE1/pseuds/LuckE1). 



Look, there’s a broken picture frame

Lying on the floor.

Once a happy family,

Now it is no more

 

There are broken pencils

Scattered on his desk

He keeps crying and crying;

God, he’s such a mess

 

Broken fingernails

Itch across her skin.

She keeps the anger locked away,

She’ll never let them in.

 

A truly broken family

In some serious need of repair.

He’s trying his best to keep them together.

If only his parents were there…

 

Pain flares once again

In the back of a broken mind

Another home, another job,

Another  _ thing  _ he has to find.

 

A frozen breath that’s caught

Beneath the chilling waves.

A heart beating far too fast

And a friend he needs to save.

 

“We love you-” she tells him

As it comes screeching to a halt.

Memories flicker in his mind;

How he wishes it would stop.

 

A helping hand that comes

In the form of a forgotten friend.

The broken story continues on

And we await for the end.

 

Broken thoughts, broken mind.

He holds out a shaking hand

Hoping it’ll be enough

To help this broken man.

 

On the rooftop high above

Everything’s almost alright,

And even the stars

Aren’t too broken tonight.


End file.
